Kratos
Kratos is the main character of the God of War video-game series. Although he is presented as an "anti-hero", many consider him to be a villain due to his unending bloodlust, vengeful, and destructive behavior. His actions ultimately cause the downfall of Olympus and, along with it, all life on Earth; however, his attempted suicide had allowed the power of Hope to spread across the world. History Becoming the Marked Warrior Kratos was a child who wanted to be in the Spartan army. He always trained his younger brother; Deimos and told him that a Spartan warrior never falls to the ground. After they finished their training, two of the Gods of Olympus attack Sparta, searching for someone called the Marked Warrior, because they were warned that someone with marks would be the demise of Olympus. They thought that it was Deimos and decided to take him away. Kratos tried to fight back, but one of them struck him, giving him a scar on his right eye. Thinking that his brother was dead, he had someone place tattoos on his body to honor his brother. Becoming a Ghost Kratos was born and raised as a Spartan warrior, becoming the youngest and boldest captain in the army. Leading his troops into battle against a barbarian horde, Kratos finds himself quickly outnumbered and vows his life to Ares, the God of War, for his aid. Ares accepts Kratos' bargain, and slaughters the barbarians; as a sign of servitude, Ares embeds the chains of the Blades of Chaos onto Kratos' body. Kratos continues to lead the Spartans under Ares' orders. Ares tricks Kratos into killing his own wife Lysandra and daughter Calliope, believing that this act will make Kratos a perfect warrior and even death itself wouldn't stop. Instead, on discovering the deception, Kratos denounces his pledge to Ares and promises to seek revenge on the god. The Village Oracle curses Kratos to wear the ashes of his family on his skin forever, giving him the nickname of "The Ghost of Sparta". Breaking The Bond (God of War: Ascension) Kratos has been hunted down by the Furies for promising revenge towards Ares. Tasks Of Olympus (God of War: Chains of Olympus) To atone for his family's murder, Kratos allows himself to serve the other gods of Mount Olympus. Even when given the opportunity to reunite with Calliope on the Elysium Fields in exchange for his godly powers, Kratos refuses in order to complete the gods' task for him and save both Mount Olympus and the mortal world. Kratos was required to prevent Persephone and Atlas blot out the sun. Kratos would continue to serve the gods in this manner for a decade. Gaining Redemption (God of War) Athena, the goddess that has taken the most pity on Kratos, identifies the location of Pandora's Box for Kratos, promising him it has the power to defeat Ares and satisfy his revenge. Kratos successfully retrieves and uses the power stored within the Box to kill Ares. With his revenge complete, Kratos prepares to commit suicide after learning that his memories would not be removed, but Athena intervenes and offers Kratos the vacant title of God of War as well as new blades, the Blades of Athena, which he accepts. Finding his mother (Ghost of Spartan) Barely a short time after becoming the new god of war, Kratos is haunted by a vision where he sees his mother on the Temple of Poseidon on an island of the Atlantic and his brother the day they were separated. Intrigued by the vision, he went to the mysterious island despite warnings Athena. Arrived on the island, Kratos entered in the Temple of Poseidon where he saw his mother, Callisto, whom he had not seen for years. This one revealed to him that his lost brother, Deimos is still alive and that he is imprisoned in the Domain of Death. Angered at that revelation, Kratos asked why she did not tell him that, only for her to apologize as Kratos' father had forbidden her. Kratos, enraged, then asked her who his father was. As she was about to reveal the name of Kratos' father, Callisto was transformed into a hideous beast whom Kratos was then forced to fight. After he defeated his mother in battle, Kratos then takes Callisto into his arms as she used her dying moments to thank him for setting her free, encouraged him to pursue Deimos in Sparta, and slowly died. Finding his Brother After the death of his mother, Kratos went to the Domain of Death and found Deimos who had been tortured for years by the death god Thanatos. Kratos released his brother but he blamed his brother for not protecting him when they were separated and attacked him. Their struggle, however, was interrupted by Thanatos who took Deimos with him. Kratos rescues his brother and promises him that he will never be separated, and the two brothers leave to finish with Thanatos. In a climactic battle, Thanatos took Deimos' life, only to have an enraged Kratos take his in return. Saddened by the death of his brother, Kratos swore that the gods will pay for what they did to his family. Zeus' Betrayal (God of War II) As time passes, Kratos finds himself bored with life in Mount Olympus, being sneered upon by the other gods, and only finding solace in commanding his armies. He encounters the famous King Midas, the sea beast Scylla, and the messenger Ceryx killing them along the way. When Kratos' armies begin to attack the City of Rhodes, Zeus conspires a plan; he tricks Kratos into abandoning his godly abilities into the Blade of Olympus to defeat the Colossus of Rhodes and then impales Kratos with the sword. As Kratos falls into Hades, he is rescued by the Titan Gaia. Gaia and the other Titans have been banished to Tartarus after the First Great War, and now share a common goal with Kratos—to seek retribution on the gods. Gaia directs Kratos to the Sisters of Fate, where Kratos is able to use their Loom to return to the point of Zeus' treachery and reverse his fate. Encountering Greek heroes and other mythological beings throughout the Island of Creation. Recovering his powers, Kratos is prepared to kill Zeus when Athena appears, begging him not to do so; Zeus is Kratos' father, and Athena seeks to end the cycle of son-killing-father as Zeus had done to Cronus, and he to Ouranous which was also Zeus's intent when he killed Kratos originally. As Kratos attempts to impale Zeus, Athena intervenes and takes the Blade herself, killing her while Zeus escapes. Furious, Kratos returns to the Loom and uses it to bring the Titans back to the present to lead their assault on Mt. Olympus and beginning the Second Great War. Final Battle (God of War III) As the Titans and gods battle, Kratos is abandoned by Gaia for her to save herself. Now betrayed by both the Olympians and Titans, Kratos seeks a way to end the conflict once and for all, and learns from the spirit of Athena, who gives him the Blades of Exile, that Pandora's Box may still have the power to defeat Zeus, but it is now protected by the Flame of Olympus, which only Pandora herself can quench. Kratos makes his way to the Labyrinth where Pandora is being held, killing both Olympians and Titans in his path and unleashing countless catastrophes on the mortal world. After freeing Pandora and returning with her to Mount Olympus, Kratos finds that she reminds him much of Calliope, and tries to find a means to defeat Zeus without sacrificing her. Upon reaching the Flame and the Box, Zeus appears and attacks Kratos; amid the battle, Pandora willingly sacrifices herself to allow Kratos access to the Box; however, Kratos finds the Box is empty. Kratos and Zeus battle on, eventually coming to the exposed heart of Gaia, where Kratos kills them both with the Blade of Olympus. After Kratos recovers the Blade and begins to walk away in triumph, Zeus' spirit attacks him, forcing him to seek refuge in his psyche. There, he is able to finally atone himself for the murder of his wife and daughter, and breaks out of the psyche and finally defeats Zeus. Amid the ruined earth the spirit of Athena appears and seeks the power that Kratos took from the Box back, that of hope, as she had put it in there along with the other evil spirits Zeus had contained within it. When she hears the Box was empty, Athena realizes that Kratos had taken that power before, when he battled Ares, and at the same time had unleashed the evil spirits that poisoned the gods and turned them against Kratos. When Athena demands her power back, Kratos instead refuses, finally realizing what his lust for vengeance had cost him. He chose to impale himself with the Blade and letting the power free into the world to give the people hope for a better world. Athena angrily leaves him, believing him to not know what he was doing, ripping the Blade put of him Athena left Kratos to bleed to death as he weakly laughed, victorious at last. Sometime later, the site where Kratos' body fell is empty, and his fate is left unknown. Life in Scandinavia (God of War PS4) Many years after the fall of Olympus, the deaths of all the gods of Olympus and the power of hope spreading over the world, Kratos, having somehow survived his own suicide, lives in isolation in Scandinavia, ruled by a whole new host of gods and monsters, such as trolls. He had met an unknown woman and had a son with her; after she had supposedly died, Kratos decided to take after the boy (now 10 years old) himself, teaching him to hunt an elk. He has become much more restrained and less angry at everything by this point, as he now has to take after a child and cannot go berserk due to responsibilities. However, he still shows slight signs of impatience, as he had almost lashed out at his son for not firing an arrow at an elk right in front of him; still, he cares for him, defending him from a troll attack and not getting angry at him for missing a shot and hitting him in the shoulder. Without his traditional weapons (Except the Blades of Chaos), destroyed by Zeus over a decade ago, Kratos got a magical battle axe which he can call back to him after throwing it. In addition, he still bears the scar that he gave himself with the Blade of Olympus (or possibly the stab wound left by Zeus in God of War II). Edits begin after the release of God of War (PS4). Villains in family *Zeus (father) † *Callisto (mother) † *Deimos (brother) † *Hercules (half-brother) † *Athena (half-sister) † *Lysandra (wife) † *Laufey (second wife) † *Calliope (daughter) † *Atreus/Loki (son) *Gaia (great-grandmother) † *Cronos (grandfather) † *Hades (uncle) † *Poseidon (uncle) † *Ares (half-brother) † *Hera (step-mother/aunt) † *Hermes (half-brother) † *Megaera (grandaunt) † *Alecto (grandaunt) † *Tisiphone (grandaunt) † *Persephone (half-sister) † *Gyges(grand uncle) † *Aegaeon the Hecatonchire (grand uncle) † *Perseus (half-brother) † *Hephaestus (half-brother) † *Pollux (half-brother) † *Angrboða (Daughter-in-law) *Hel (Granddaughter) *Jörmungandr (Grandson) *Fenrir (Grandson) *Sköll and Hati (Great-grandsons) Notable Kills Important Note; No Mortal Kombat Characters *Countless amounts of Grunts *Lysandra *Calliope *Minotaurs *Satyr *Cyclops *Gorgons ''Ascension'' *Pollux & Castor *Megaera *Tisiphone *Alecto *Orkos (asked Kratos to kill him) ''Chains of Olympus'' *The Persian King *Basilisk *Charon *Persephone ''God of War'' *Hydra *The Captain (killed him three times) *Medusa *Hades Minotaur *Ares ''Ghost of Sparta'' *Scylla *Callisto *Erinys *Piraeus Lion *The Dissenter *King Midas *Lanaeus *Thanatos ''God of War II'' *Colossus of Rhodes *Prometheus (asked Kratos to kill him) *Dark Rider *Theseus *The Barbarian King (Killed him twice) *Mole Cerberus *Euryale *Perseus *Icarus *The Last Spartan (By accident) *Kraken *Lahkesis *Atropos *Clotho *Athena (by accident) ''God of War III'' *One of Poseidon's Hippocampi *Poseidon *Peirithous *Hades *Helios *Perses *Hermes *Hercules *Poseidon's Princess *Cronos *Hephaestus *Hera *Skorpius *Hades Cerberus Breeder *The Three Judges *Pandora (indirectly) *Gaia *Zeus God of War (PS4) * Mimir (Asked Kratos to kill him) * Magni * Baldur (God of War) In other media ''Mortal Kombat 9'' Kratos made an appearance in the PS3 version of Mortal Kombat 9. He may have been portrayed as a protagonist hero/villain in the God of War Series, but to both Raiden and Fujin, Kratos was just a hero. According to his in-game story, Kratos was summoned to the Mortal Kombat universe by Shao Kahn to participate in the Mortal Kombat tournament. Kratos fights with the Blades of Exile, the Nemean Cesti, the Head of Helios, the Bow of Apollo, the Icarus Wings, the Golden Fleece, the Head of Medusa and the Blade of Olympus. Kratos' Ending After Kratos killed Shao Kahn, the spell that brought him there began to fade. As he began to return to his own dimension, Raiden and Fujin walked toward him. Kratos was about to attack them, but both Raiden and Fujin bowed before Kratos for slaying Shao Kahn. Even though Kratos's intentions were never pure, he saved Earthrealm from the evil Emperor of Outworld and was owed a debt of gratitude. Kratos silently acknowledged Raiden and Fujin's praise as he returned to his home dimension, believing that their debt may be useful to him one day. ''Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny'' Kratos made an appearance as a guest character in the game Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny. The character Sophitia is given to him as a rival, due to her servitude to the god Hephaestus. Story In a dreary underground library, a man sought to discover forbidden texts which would grant him power. This man was a survivor of Fygul Cestemus, a religious cult which had been recently pushed to the edge of total destruction by the golem known as Astaroth. Rather than uniting, survivors had turned against each other, each seeking to gain higher authority over the remnants of the cult. This man desired the power to take revenge on the rebelling giant and then rebuild the organization under his own authority, his status of power being above all others. He finally came across an ancient text, which held information to perform a ritual which was said to summon an ancient god known as Kratos. According to legends, in the battle for Greece, Kratos had taken over Ares' position of 'God of War'. Using a shard of Soul Edge, the man succeeded in performing the ceremony and opened a dimensional portal. Kratos appeared and with his Blades of Chaos, rewarded this man who summoned him with death. From the environment and tools the man had been using, Kratos realized he is no longer in his era. The fragment of Soul Edge stepped in the madness of the now deceased man, whispered to Kratos. "To grant your wish, offer many souls to me. With your power, it will be easy..." Kratos easily overcomes the shard's attempt to enslave him and views visions of Soul Edge and the spirit sword Soul Calibur. Kratos realizes the power created by the conflict of these two swords will be able to send him back to his own time. Leaving the library, he viewed what appeared to be shooting stars heading towards the west. Realizing they are Soul Edge shards, he decides to follow them... Gauntlet Mode Kratos has a small role in chapter 27 of The Gauntlet. Cassandra, Hilde and Dampierre continue their search for the ingredients that Hilde's father needs to recover, there next one they must find is "Sand from another world", but they are clueless of how to find another world. So Dampierre thinks of someone that can help them, it turns out it's Zasalamel. after the three defeat him, they dragged Zasalamel into 'another world' along with them, as they encounter Kratos. The player has to defend himself/herself against Kratos' attacks such as a Guard Impact, and attack him when he is open for attack. While that is going on, Dampierre managed to sneak some of the Sand from another world into his shirt sleeve and requests them all to retreat. Just before they get to Ivy, Cassandra breaks the fourth wall complaining about Kratos being a Special Guest. ''Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale'' Kratos made an appearance as one of the playable characters in the crossover game Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Sweet Tooth. ''Shovel Knight'' Kratos appears a exclusive boss in the PS3, PS4 & PS Vita versions of Shovel Knight. Notable Cameos/Guest Appearances *Easily one of his most well-known cameos is in Hot Shots Golf: Out of Bounds when he shows up as a golfer, and, while being tamed down, doesn't change much of his hot-blooded personality. *Kratos also shows up in Modnation Racers as a playable character with his Chaos Kart. *In the The Simpsons ''episode ''The Food Wife, Kratos is seen on a billboard that reads Guts of War II: Entrails of Intestinox, which is a direct parody of the games over the top violence. *Kratos appears in the infamous Youtube video "Racist Mario" as an anti-heroic figure, participating in a Mario Kart race along with several other non-Nintendo characters. While Mario went completely insane over the third-party characters and began killing everyone else on the track, Kratos eventually caught up to him and killed Luigi. Despite the mad plumber's attempts to defeat him (including ripping off Toad's head and using it as a Mushroom to supersize himself), Kratos ends up killing Mario and takes Peach and Daisy as his "prize". Trivia *In every game in the God of War Series, Kratos has killed at least one God (The Furies; Megaera, Tisiphone, and Alecto in God of War: Ascension, Persephone in Chains of Olympus, Ares in God of War, Ceryx in Betrayal, Thanatos in Ghost of Sparta, The Sisters of Fate, and Athena in God of War II, and Poseidon, Hades, Helios, Hermes, Hera, Hephaestus, and Zeus in God of War III). **He also killed at least one half-brother in God of War: Ascension, God of War, II, and III (Pollux, Ares, Perseus and Hercules respectively). *The most interesting thing about Kratos is his tattoo; the tattoo on his chest always changed as the sequels were created. *It's ironic that in God of War II, Kratos uses the Threads of Time to turn back time, so he could prevent himself from being killed by Zeus and prevent Zeus from destroying Sparta, but in God of War III, after he kills Poseidon, all of Greece gets flooded, killing nearly everyone, if not everyone, in Sparta. *In Mortal Kombat 9, whenever Kratos is a victim of a fatality, it's slightly altered. *In Mortal Kombat 9, Kratos has one of the few Babalities that does not end up crying. He also retains his beard like Kano. *He lost to Spawn (from the Image Comics) in ScrewAttack's DEATH BATTLE. Navigation pl:Kratos Category:Tragic Category:Titular Category:God Of War Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Protagonists Category:Barbarian Category:Vengeful Category:Anarchist Category:Hybrids Category:Fighter Category:Successful Category:Pawns Category:Amoral Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Honorable Category:Suicidal Category:One-Man Army Category:Outcast Category:Mongers Category:Deities Category:Crossover Villains Category:Destroyers Category:Parents Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Male Category:Collector of Souls Category:Necromancers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Elementals Category:Grey Zone Category:Hypocrites Category:Provoker Category:Brutes Category:Obsessed Category:Nihilists Category:Enforcer Category:Traitor Category:Warlords Category:Torturer Category:Mutilators Category:Leader Category:Siblings Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Revived Category:Homicidal Category:Defilers Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Humanoid Category:Protective Category:Game Bosses Category:Summoners Category:Thief Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Hegemony Category:Archenemy Category:Anti-Villain Category:Military Category:Misanthropes Category:Magic Category:Mythology Villains Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Mentally Ill Category:Immortals Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Liars Category:Wrathful Category:Polluters Category:Dark Knights Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Category:Heretics Category:Perverts Category:Spouses Category:Serial Killers Category:Sadists Category:Necessary Evil Category:Abusers Category:Book Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Dark Messiah Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Affably Evil Category:Insecure Category:Harbingers Category:Arrogant Category:Opportunists Category:Stalkers Category:Cataclysm